In My Mind
by EvilTheTwins
Summary: McGee and Abby join the NY team to help catch a serial killer. Full NY team with Angell and OC.


**A/N: Sorry if this is rubbish, it's my first fic so please just have fun reading it. Please review too, because then this might turn out well. (You will meet the NY team next chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or NCIS, all rights go to CBS.**

**

* * *

**

She could still hear it. The sound of gun fire, the sound of that one gun that ruined her life was still ringing in her ear. Everywhere she looked, something was a reminder of the horrible fate that just had to pick her. A few sharp knocks on her apartment door snapped her back to reality. Emily sighed and got up out of bed. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and grimiced,6:30, wonderful. She walked down toward her apartment door, it being too early to do anything else, and grabbed the handle to reveal her visitor. Before she got to the door, she knew who it was, laughter was echoing down the hallway outside the door. When she opened her door, she was greeted with the smiling faces of the only and only Abby Scutio and Timothy McGee. As soon as she opened the door, Emily realized how bad she actually looked. The glances for her friends weren't doing much to make her feel any better either. Just then Gibbs came storming down the hallways. _Great._

"Look like hell"

"Gee Gibbs, you sure know how to make a girl feel great. Do you just want to skip the pleasantries?"

"Plane, 12:30 to New York, McGee and Abby will go with you"

"Defiantly skip the pleasantries" I managed to mumble as I watched Gibbs turn around and walk towards the elevator. I turned to Abby, who by the smile on her face knew exactly what was up.

"You forgot didn't you?"

_Gee Abby, thanks for making me feel even dumber. _"It's early; you know I don't do mornings"

"Serial killer?" _oh great McGee's actually trying to make me think. _"Hacked his victim's computers?" _wait a second, I remember this guy now, I think._ "Fled to New York, and we're heading up there now to see if we can do anything to help."

"You mean; So You and Abby can hack the hacker turned serial killer, while I act as your bodyguard?" I was pretty sure I wouldn't be any help what so every with anything that required a basic knowledge of, well, let's say the 'behind the scenes' of crime fighting. I, personally, enjoy being the one with the gun and the cuffs. It's not that McGee didn't always have his gun or cuffs with him; he's just not really the type of person to use them. Ziva on the other hand, oh Ziva. I smiled to myself. I guess McGee and Abby caught it, but before they could ask me anything, I stood up. I looked like a mess, and planes only make me worse, I had to have a shower.

"Right, I'm going to have a shower" I could see McGee inwardly cringe at that thought. "You two behave" I finished with a stare at the two of them. It was meant as a joke, but they way they looked, I needed to hang around the water cooler some more. It also might help if I had actually gone over to the NCIS offices at least once during the week after I was back. Instead, jet lag had won over me after my visit to England earlier.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed by the time Emily re-entered her small den.

"God woman and you complain about how much time the rest of us take to shower" Abby gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I was just, well, packing."

"You mean you forgot we were going to New York?" I think McGee was trying to sound stern. If he was, it wasn't really working. He just sounded confused, as always, and a little annoyed.

"Sheesh, relax, we still have time to make the flight, and don't give me that look 'cause I know that's what's bothering you." Something being a cop is great, easier to read people's faces, their emotions. You didn't need to be a cop to read McGee's face. He is an open book. And judging from the look on his face, I had hit the spot.

"Come on guys, there's our ride" Abby pointed out the window. Sure enough her finger was pointing right at an unmarked car. I sighed, Gibbs took way to many precautions and with DiNozzo as our diver, the ride to the airport was something that I was sure would be spent mostly in awkward silence.

* * *

"Hello anyone alive back there? 'Cause If not, then I drove out here for nothing." Hey, at least DiNozzo was trying neither Abby, McGee or I felt like saying anything. Well, I didn't feel like saying anything and McGee and Abby were asleep. I gave Abby a gentle nudge.

"WOW, oh ok wait, where are we?" Something told me Abby wasn't quite awake yet. Hearing Abby yelling had woken McGee up, and he shifted around in his seat. He had turned around to face the window, and being slightly quicker than Abby after being woken, he actually realized where we were.

"We're at the airport?" He sounded confused, but then again, this is McGee we're talking about. He paused and looked at his watch. "Guys, the plane leaves in 30 minutes, we need to go!" by this time DiNozzo had figured all this out, gotten the luggage out of the back of the car and opened the door for us to get out. He had this annoying smirk on his face, the one that always made me want to slap him and it meant he was up to something.

"What the hell have you done now?" I just wanted to get on the plane and sleep, and DiNozzo was getting in my way.

"Emily, I am truly hurt by the fact that you distrust me in that way." He's still smirking. I am about to rip his throat open, and then McGee opens his mouth and starts to talk. Abby also elbows me, which draws my attention away from ripping DiNozzo's throat in half. Note to self; rip out DiNozzo's throat when I get back from New York. Once again another elbow from Abby, and damn it hurt. It does its job though, and I catch the last of McGee's lecture.

"…and two NYPD detectives will meet us at the gate in New York. From there, we will be taken to the Crime Lab and we'll get to work straight away." I might've let a groan escape. Even more reason for me to sleep on the plane, but at least in New York, there isn't a time difference. If there was, no way would I have even been standing in front of the airport. Sleeping was all I really thought about while we went through to the gate. Being Federal Agents, we got passes through security which made traveling a little better.

"Gate 3B, direct to Newark, loading now" McGee gave us a hurried look, and started off towards the gate. Abby and I exchanged a look, and started off after McGee. We all got on the plane okay, but coach, ugh. There are times when I really wish NCIS had a private plane. We took off relatively quickly, which was good, because I wasn't feeling patient anymore, before we reached maximum altitude, I was off in blissful sleep. The only hours of sleep I would probably get for a while.


End file.
